


Guns Not Butter

by WTFStarbucks2016, Zamykaet



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Gunplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это 1941 год. Баки Барнс живет вместе со своим лучшим другом Стивом Роджерсом и хочет для него самого лучшего. И это значит, что он сделает все, что угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns Not Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guns Not Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847953) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



> Предупреждения: ганплей, насилие, графичный секс Баки/ОМП, проституция. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Когда в танцевальном зале кипит жизнь, Баки надевает свой лучший костюм и зачесывает волосы назад, как это делают парни с нижнего Ист-Сайда, которые проводят жизнь, работая на мафию и просаживая деньги. Он не один из них, и тот факт, что он ирландский католик, совсем не помогает. А в рядах таких парней все либо итальянцы с нижнего Манхеттена, либо евреи из Бруклина. Иногда Баки встречает их в той части района, что принадлежит им, и не может сдержать всплеска зависти при виде их тщательно пошитых на заказ костюмов, шелковых галстуков и рубашек. Эти мальчики — а они действительно всего лишь мальчишки — вызывают уважение. А Баки Барнсу хочется, чтобы его уважали. 

 

Он не похож на Стива, который, несмотря на свой рост и акцент — точно такой же, как и у Баки, — кажется, вполне доволен тем, насколько обычно протекает их жизнь, включая даже покупки для миссис Шварц из квартиры этажом ниже, помощь которой заставляет Стива задыхаться от нехватки воздуха. И Стив, как считает Баки, чист словно первый снег и прямо-таки олицетворяет собой порядочность. Черт, да даже день его рождения выпал на четвертое июля, в конце концов! И так же сильно, как опасной и состоятельной жизнью, Баки жаждет обладать таким же непоколебимым моральным компасом, как у Стива Роджерса, стрелка которого всегда направлена в сторону правильных поступков, пусть он и не делит жизнь на черное и белое.

 

Это сводит Баки с ума.

 

И он всегда чувствует, что его словно разрывает на части. 

 

Как было бы приятно купить Стиву новые карандаши, мягкое мыло, которое не будет раздражать его нежную кожу, заставляя ее шелушиться и краснеть. Баки крадет, прикидываясь поставщиком, уносит из магазина шерстяную шапку, в которой светловолосая голова Стива не замерзнет зимой. Грабит аптеку в надежде вылечить мучающий Стива кашель. Таскает яблоки из уличных тележек, газеты из магазинчика на углу и разную выпечку так часто, как только удается. Все, что может помочь Стиву оставаться сильным, что угодно, чтобы на болезненном лице появилась улыбка.

 

Все и всегда было зациклено на Стиве, поэтому несколько недель спустя, когда Баки заканчивает отрабатывать смену в доках, чьи-то грубые руки брызгают теплой водой на его грязное лицо, и один из тех парней, что держат район (и он, вероятно, старше двадцатитрехлетнего Баки и выглядит опытнее, а под костюмом видны широкие плечи) спрашивает его, чем он занимается, Баки засовывает влажные ладони глубоко в карманы, перекатывается на пятках и склоняет голову набок.

 

Спрашивает:

— А чего бы ты хотел? — совсем беспечно.

 

Парень прислоняется к черной Шеви и оценивающе оглядывает Баки проницательным темным взглядом. Волосы обрамляют его лицо аккуратными волнами и он, вероятно, еврей. Баки не может понять, да и в принципе ничего не имеет против евреев, ему просто любопытно. Он слышал, что евреи бывают разными… там.

 

Он делает шаг вперед, пытаясь выглядеть настолько спокойным, насколько это вообще в его силах.

 

— Хорошая машина.

 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает парень, и в его голосе слышен акцент, немного похожий на тот, что у миссис Шварц, только в нем больше бруклинского — впрочем, не так много, как у коренных его жителей.

 

— Джеймс, — говорит Баки, протягивая ладонь. 

 

— Я Ирвинг, — говорит тот, берет Баки за руку и крепко сжимает. — Куда-нибудь спешишь?

 

Баки думает о Стиве у них дома, который, наверное, рисует что-то на шатком столике или пытается приготовить ужин на двоих из того немногого, что осталось в шкафах и коробке со льдом. 

 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Конечно нет, — и медленно улыбается. — Мне и здесь хорошо.

 

Ирвинг оценивающе кивает.

 

— Хочешь прокатиться?

 

Баки отвечает:

 

— Да.

 

***

 

Мужчины спускались за доки у Ван Брант по разным причинам. Приходили на работу, приходили, чтобы выпить в тавернах на набережной, приходили, чтобы сесть на корабль, отплывающий с верфи, приходили… Приходили, чтобы снять кого-нибудь. Баки видел такое бесчисленное количество раз. Некоторые парни приходили туда по два-три раза в неделю с разными мужчинами. Неплохие деньги, как они рассказывали. Неплохие деньги.

 

***

 

Все заканчивается задним сиденьем самой дорогой машины из всех, в которых Баки успел побывать, припаркованной в темной аллее рядом с Колумбией, рукой в его волосах и членом у него во рту. 

 

Ирвинг груб с ним, и Баки не удивлен. Он дергает его за волосы и даже не пытается сдерживаться, толкаясь бедрами в рот. Тот изо всех сил пытается подавить рвотный рефлекс, чтобы минет получился хорошим, достойным оплаты. Он уже делал его раньше, Стив, разумеется, не знает (не может узнать), что он пробовал с другими парнями из их района. Никогда за деньги. Всегда либо ради удовольствия, либо от скуки.

 

Сейчас никакого удовольствия нет, но какое-то извращенное возбуждение охватывает его, когда он скользит ладонью по боку Ирвинга и его пальцы натыкаются на приклад пистолета, спрятанного в кобуре под пиджаком. Хватка Ирвинга ослабевает, он на мгновение выпускает волосы Баки, и тот сдвигает руку на верхнюю часть его бедра. Смотрит огромными округлившимися глазами, и Ирвинг кивает. Баки отстраняется с влажным звуком и принимается свободной рукой двигать по его члену, растирая большим пальцем выступившую на головке смазку. Евреи действительно бывают разными, он в этом убедился, когда спустил с Ирвинга трусы.

 

Баки поощряет его своим лучшим тяжелым взглядом из-под опущенных век — тем самым, что так хорошо срабатывает с девушками, и облизывает губы. Взгляд Ирвинга прослеживает движение его языка, и Баки склоняет голову в сторону пистолета.

 

— Мне нравится, — говорит он. 

 

И это правда. Он возбудился только тогда, когда почувствовал нечто смертоносное так близко. 

 

Ирвинг кончает, толкаясь так, что голова Баки откидывается назад, а рот заполняется вязкой солоноватой спермой. Он сглатывает с трудом.

 

***

 

Баки возвращается домой со свежей пятеркой в кармане.

 

( — Возьми за свои труды.

 

— Что?

 

— Пять баксов.)

 

Это больше, чем он тратит в месяц. В челюсти ощущается дискомфорт, но в общем, у него все хорошо и он даже в хорошем настроении. Он рад, что его новый знакомый не попросил его зайти дальше. А его собственное возбуждение подавило шок от вкуса спермы во рту, и больше всего Баки радует то, что он может потратить эти деньги на Стива, на аренду квартиры, на все, что пожелает. Эти деньги он получил не даром, но какая разница? Он об этом все равно не расскажет.

 

***

 

Когда он возвращается домой, Стив читает в тусклом свете, свернувшись в клубочек на диване и поджав под себя ноги. Включил для фона радио, и оно тихо играет, передает местные новости и новости о войне. Еще не поздно, но Стив сонно моргает, когда Баки заходит в дверь и вешает куртку.

 

Он хмурится:

 

— У тебя на голове бардак.

 

Баки, конечно же, сразу тянет руку к голове.

 

— Попал в неприятности, — объясняет он.

 

Стив хмурится сильнее. Обычно у него такое выражение лица, когда он видит, как пристают к девушкам.

 

— Иди сюда, — он хлопает по дивану, — я поправлю.

 

— Погоди, дай я возьму воды.

 

На кухне Баки видит тарелку с едой, накрытую чистым полотенцем, и ощущает вину за то, что Стив так о нем заботится.

 

Он набирает воду в стакан, выпивает его и проводит несколько раз рукой по губам. Заглядывает в грязное окно и понимает, что Стив был прав — он действительно выглядит помятым. Губы покраснели и опухли, волосы до смешного безнадежно запутаны. 

 

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, Стив уже не хмурится, а ухмыляется.

 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, разглядывая Баки. — Больше похоже, что ты по дороге не подрался, а подцепил какую-то дамочку.

 

Баки опускается на диван рядом со Стивом, облокачивается на его плечо. Улыбается в ответ и только внешне выглядит самоуверенно.

 

— Может быть, — он легонько пихает Стива. — Ты завидуешь, Стиви?

 

— Я бы больше завидовал хорошей драке.

 

Баки вздыхает.

 

— Ну конечно, придурок.

 

Стив пихает его в ответ:

 

— Даже не спорю.

 

***

 

Баки встает раньше Стива, одевается и выскальзывает из их квартиры на улицу, аккуратно передвигаясь по их шумному многоквартирному дому.

 

В субботу утром Бруклин непривычный. Слишком много людей на улицах — вышли за покупками для воскресного ужина, собрались на пляж. Это один из первых прекрасных летних дней, и Баки уже уверен, что он будет потрясающим. Воздух все еще свежий. Баки поглаживает карман рубашки, проверяя, на месте ли пять баксов. Его так и тянет их потратить.

 

Прогулка до Кэрол Гарденс занимает немного времени, и почти всю дорогу он идет по Корт-стрит, покупая свежие яйца, жирную свиную колбасу у мистера Эспозито, большую буханку хрустящего хлеба и кофе. И даже берет себе пачку сигарет вместо табака и папиросной бумаги, и, боже, как же ему нравится тратить настоящие деньги. Не собирать мелочь по карманам, не следить за выпавшими у прохожих на тротуар монетками. 

 

По пути домой он покупает цветы. Он не может вспомнить, были ли они когда-нибудь у них в доме, но сейчас все кругом цветет и продается дешево. Ему невольно хочется, чтобы Стив проснулся и почувствовал себя словно в сказочной стране.

 

***

 

Баки не замечает Стива, пока не слышит его удивленный вздох:

 

— Господи, Бак. К чему все это?

 

Он пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя немного глупо.

 

— Завтрак?

 

— Что ты сделал? Ограбил кого-то?

 

— Конечно нет, — Баки качает головой. — Просто взял на прошлой неделе больше смен.

 

Он открыл окна в кухне и гостиной так, что получилось некое подобие вентиляционной шахты. Разглядывать в них особо нечего, зато в квартире свежий воздух, долгожданный после холодной зимы, когда окна закрывали и обкладывали мешками с фасолью, чтобы сохранить тепло. Но даже проветривание не спасает от густого аромата жареного мяса.

 

— Что бы ты ни натворил, пахнет тут чертовски вкусно, — Стив проводит рукой по волосам и садится за стол, обалдело пялится на цветы, — еще и это?

 

Баки на автомате снова пожимает плечами.

 

— Все любят цветы, так? Это георгины. Их сейчас море.

 

— Упаси тебя боже начать относиться так к девушкам, — улыбается Стив и широко зевает. — Тогда в конечном итоге ты женишься.

 

— Что? И оставлю тебя на произвол судьбы? — он ставит перед Стивом тарелку с двумя сардельками и кусочком омлета, берет толстые ломтики поджаренного хлеба и принимается мазать их джемом. — Кто тогда будет следить за тем, чтобы ты правильно питался?

 

Стив сухо смеется.

 

— Да ты скучать будешь за тем, как я командую. 

 

Баки отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник и садится завтракать.

 

— Нет, — говорит он, — но смысл загадывать так далеко вперед? — он поднимает брови и цепляет вилкой кусочек яйца. — Да и в любом случае я никогда не говорил, что в принципе способен на брак.

 

Стив встает, чтобы переключить радио, и они завтракают в тишине, слушая 830-ю частоту. Стив любит Гершвина, а еще, как и Баки, любит оркестровые мелодии. Когда включают Бенни Гудвина, они синхронно притоптывают ногами. Баки делает большой глоток остывшего кофе и потягивается. Он не задумывается о прошлой ночи, ему просто приятно смотреть на Стива, задумчиво жующего тост и качающего головой в такт музыке. 

 

— Пошли гулять вечером, — говорит Баки.

 

— Уверен, что не хочешь кого-то пригласить?

 

— Конечно.

 

— Хорошо, — беззаботно отвечает Стив. — Пошли.

 

И Баки хочет именно этого.

 

***

 

Все воскресенье льет дождь и они сидят взаперти. Стив нарезает круги вокруг Баки, рассеянно подбрасывая бейсбольный мяч. В конце концов они решают пойти в кино, и Баки покупает попкорн, газировку, конфеты, все, что Стив хочет — даже если Стив не говорит, что чего-то хочет.

 

В зале Баки кладет руку на спинку кресла Стива и чувствует, как его влажные волосы прижимаются к коже. И от этого больше половины фильма у него по спине бегут мурашки.

 

Когда они возвращаются домой, дождь едва моросит. Стив улыбается и потрясающе хорошо выглядит. Он раскраснелся, сжимая в руках пакетик шоколадных шариков. Даже передние зубы у него слегка испачканы в шоколаде.

 

Он достает из упаковки очередной шарик и зовет:

 

— Лови.

 

Баки ловит конфетку языком.

 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, дамы и господа! 

 

— Иди сюда, — Баки обхватывает рукой его тонкие плечи. Их рубашки все еще до конца не высохли, а воздух еще теплый. Баки кажется, что сердце вот-вот пробьет ему горло. Он крепче сжимает Стива, и они идут до дома в обнимку, словно парочка подвыпивших придурков.

 

***

 

Проходят дни. Приближается первое июля, и они впервые за долгое время платят за квартиру точно в срок. Хозяин обычно дает им время, словно действительно переживает, что они начнут голодать. 

 

Стив ходит на занятия и отрабатывает короткие вечерние смены в библиотеке. Баки работает на перевозках посылок и кофе у Ист-Ривер. Он любил школу и хорошо учился, но свободных денег на колледж у него не было, и он был физически сильнее Стива, а такая работа всегда лучше оплачивалась. Стиву учеба была важнее, чем ему.

 

В четверг Баки идет на обед, закинув сумку с едой на плечо, оборачивается и замолкает на полуслове, когда видит Ирвинга, прислонившегося к той самой машине и, без сомнения, прячущего тот же самый пистолет на бедре. Баки знал, что это неизбежно, знал с того момента, как они расстались, что они снова увидятся. Ирвинг, как и в прошлый раз, стоит у него за спиной и ждет. Как будто Баки обязан повторить их прошлую встречу.

 

До конца рабочего дня Баки избегает зрительного контакта. Шлепает по спине Брента Мюллера, спрашивает про его детей и молодую пухленькую жену. Он задерживается. Ирвинг тоже.

 

Другие рабочие расходятся по домам, с шутками и смехом выходя на улицу и исчезая в темноте вечера по дороге к троллейбусу. Баки уверен, что Ирвинга нет среди этой толпы, он все еще где-то рядом. Он сам не собирается уходить, но Ирвинг и не оставляет ему выбора, сжав пальцами сгиб его локтя.

 

— Торопишься?

 

— Возможно.

 

— Могу подвезти, так будет быстрее, — говорит Ирвинг, не отпуская его руку.

 

Стив от такого взбесился бы, он ненавидел, когда его пытались контролировать. Ненавидел бы хищный и спокойный взгляд Ирвинга. Баки видел, какое у Стива бывает выражение лица перед дракой — до того, как начинал бить неудачника, который осмелился напасть на Стива. 

 

Господи, Стив. Он даже и не знает, что единственный может контролировать Баки и держит руки на руле. Может направлять Баки и сбивать с мысли одной улыбкой или мягким взглядом. Стив понятия не имеет, насколько он….

 

Большой палец Ирвинга давит сильнее.

 

— Конечно, можешь, — говорит Баки. — Я в этом уверен.

 

Ирвинг открывает пассажирскую дверь и легонько подталкивает Баки к ней.

 

— Садись, — говорит он.

 

И это не вопрос.

 

***

 

В этот раз они со Стивом идут на Кони-Айленд, и Баки покупает три хот-дога у Натана. Они идут к океану, и Баки держит руку у Стива на спине. Стив не умеет плавать, и ему уж точно нельзя в такую холодную воду, зато Баки можно.

 

Они оба вскрикивают, когда волна бьет их по ногам. Отшатываются назад от темной пенистой воды, и за ними в мокром песке остаются глубокие следы. Для такого сопляка у Стива довольно большой размер ноги. Такой же, как у Баки. У Стива вообще много того, что следовало бы иметь человеку размером побольше, а уж мужества и вовсе в избытке. 

 

Ветер бросает им волосы на лицо, и Стив раз за разом возвращает челку на место ловким движением руки. При таком ветре это бесполезно, но Баки, оказывается, любит смотреть на то, как Стив пытается, и смотрит, разинув рот, словно дурацкая гуппи, на Стива, который уставился на горизонт, приглаживая волосы и прикрывая глаза, а его тонкие ноги крепко, как якоря, цепляются за песок.

 

***

 

Баки устраивается на коленях на заднем сиденье автомобиля, когда чувствует, как холодный металл прижимается к его челюсти. Пульс учащается, бьется в висках. Баки поднимает взгляд.

 

Ирвинг смотрит на него — нет, не на него, а на то, как дуло его пистолета медленно скользит вверх-вниз по щеке Баки. 

 

Вот оно, думает тот. Его мозги размажут по мостовой в какой-то миле от дома. Он умрет не смертью героя, его жетоны не отправят матери. Смерть будет такой, смерть будет грязной. Он шумно сглатывает.

 

Пистолет толкается в его челюсть, скользит под подбородком, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Баки закрывает глаза, чувствуя тяжесть.

 

— Ты сказал, — начинает Ирвинг, — сказал, что тебе это нравится.

 

Баки вздрагивает и смотрит на Ирвинга из-под ресниц. Тот по-прежнему изучает его лицо, более открытый, более откровенный. Жаждущий.

 

Баки кивает, и от движения металл скользит по коже. 

 

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе это нравилось, — говорит Ирвинг. Пистолет слегка дрожит. Баки кладет руку ему на колено, контролируя движения. Расстегивает брюки, берет член в ладонь.

 

Ирвинг хватает его за запястье, отталкивает и засовывает свою руку себе в штаны.

 

— Нет, — выдыхает он, — я хочу видеть, как тебе это нравится.

 

Баки садится на корточки, прижимает ладонь к своему паху и отвердевшему члену, тянет молнию вниз.

 

— Мне нравится, — шепчет он, охрипший и честный.

 

Ирвинг стискивает свой член, продолжая двигать пистолетом вверх-вниз по щеке Баки от челюсти к виску, только теперь медленнее и увереннее. Он крепко сжимает губы, почти надувает, подталкивает пистолет к уголку рта Баки. И Баки позволяет разомкнуть губы, протолкнуть дуло пистолета внутрь.

 

Металл все еще холодный, тяжелый и твердый на языке, с привкусом масла и серы. Баки чувствует, как дергается член, и оборачивает пальцы вокруг кулака Ирвинга, поощряя и побуждая засунуть пистолет в рот. Ствол скользит между губ, и Баки облизывает его, слыша, как Ирвинг жестко дрочит свой член и кожа трется о кожу, и продолжает сосать. Щеки болят, глаза слезятся, взгляд приклеивается к точке за спиной Ирвинга — тускло освещенная стена здания, на которой какой-то вандал написал «Здесь был Килрой» и нарисовал карикатуру из вездесущего мультика. 

 

Он заглатывает ствол полностью до спусковой скобы, лижет руку Ирвинга, гладит его языком в ямочке между указательным и средним пальцами. 

 

Ирвинг издает задыхающийся звук и кончает в кулак.

 

— Иди сюда, — зовет он срывающимся голосом. Вынимает пистолет изо рта Баки и дергает плечом, — давай.

 

Баки ползет вверх, седлает его бедра и на мгновение чувствует себя одной из тех девушек, что были с ним на заднем сиденье взятой на время машины дядюшки. 

 

Он работает ртом, а Ирвинг запускает руку в его волосы, хватает за шею, прижимая их рты ближе друг к другу. Они никогда не… Он никогда не… Это просто… Ирвинг вылизывает его рот, а Баки пассивен, неуверен до тех пор, пока руки Ирвинга не сжимаются кольцом вокруг его шеи, притягивая ближе. У рта Ирвинга чистый и прохладный вкус. Привкус сигарет и оружейного масла. Баки безрассудно дергает короткие волосы Ирвинга и стонет прямо в рот, когда Ирвинг сжимает его член и умело доводит до оргазма, заставляя кончить на их животы.

 

Воздух вокруг них сгущается.

 

***

 

— Гм, Бак, — говорит Стив с сарказмом, широко распахнув глаза, когда видит пакеты в руках у Баки. — Я так понимаю, на верфи было много дополнительных смен.

 

— Да, ну… — начинает Баки, но замечает, что Стив зол.

 

— Не нужно, — отрезает Стив подозрительно. Классическое осуждение Стива Роджерса.

 

— Я принес стейк, — вместо этого говорит Баки. — И масло.

 

***

 

Теперь все по-другому. Ему дарят подарки.

 

Все, что он хотел бы купить Стиву, само идет к нему в руки. Ирвинг заставляет его смущаться каждый раз, когда они встречаются. Новая гладкая шляпа из фетра с настоящим пером. Золотой портсигар и дорогая папиросная бумага, которая не рвется, когда из нее скручиваешь сигарету. 

 

Ирвинг врезается в него, оставляет жадные поцелуи на шее и плечах, кусает везде, где только может дотянуться. Ирвинг все еще платит, но Баки перестает чувствовать себя купленным.

 

И, боже, ему нравится это. Нравится иметь деньги в кармане. Нравятся хорошие вещи, он всегда хотел их иметь. Он не против поцелуев. Даже не против Ирвинга. Они все еще почти не разговаривают, но после первого поцелуя что-то в Ирвинге сломалось, словно прорвалась дамба, и все, что копилось внутри, волной вырвалось на Баки.

 

Баки знает, что у Ирвинга есть жена (Рут) и дети. Знает, что тот совершает глупости. Знает, что все, что происходит между ними — большой секрет Ирвинга, что никто из его банды не в курсе, чем они с Баки занимаются в темноте.

 

Баки говорит Стиву, что задержится после смены, подменит приятеля (который заболел), и Ирвинг везет его в Астор. Баки не впервые врет Стиву, но чувствует тяжесть своей лжи, когда Ирвинг вжимает его в матрас, проталкивая бедра между ног.

 

На этот раз Ирвинг хочет большего. Больше, чем Баки позволял раньше. Когда все заканчивается, Баки больно и его немного шатает, хотя Ирвинг был нежен — дал ему время привыкнуть и восстановить дыхание, прижимая ладонь к влажной пояснице. 

 

Потом Баки осознает, что его первый раз случился в отеле, а он даже не остался, чтобы насладиться этим. Там должен был быть Стив.

 

Так должно было быть.

 

Это было нужно ему и…

 

***

 

— Где ты все это берешь? — интересуется Стив, сидя, скрестив ноги, на кровати и натянув новую шляпу Баки так, что она закрывает ему половину лица. 

 

Баки пожимает плечами и прислоняется виском к оконной раме — ногами он обхватил подоконник, с одной стороны уперевшись в черную лестницу, а другую свесив в комнату. Он разглядывает Стива с хитрой улыбкой и поднимает брови:

 

— Повсюду, — говорит он и затягивается, выдыхая дым в ночной воздух.

 

— Повсюду, — повторяет Стив.

 

— Да, Роджерс. Как я и сказал, — кивает Баки, растягивая гласные.

 

Стив фыркает.

 

— Знаешь что, крутой парень? У меня нюх на неприятности…

 

— Ты хотел сказать драки.

 

— Погоди, Бак, дай закончить. 

 

Баки выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит на него. Стив закатывает глаза:

 

— Все эти вещи появляются сами собой и, готов спорить, это не к добру.

 

— Ну, давай поспорим.

 

Стив издает горлом глубокий разочарованный звук, слишком громкий для такого маленького тела. Бросает шляпу в Баки.

 

— Эй, не помни товар!

 

— Какой еще товар? — практически выплевывает Стив и выходит из комнаты.

 

Блядь, думает Баки и забирается внутрь.

 

***

 

Стив сидит за столом, уткнувшись в один из своих блокнотов.

 

— Привет, — зовет Баки. 

 

— И тебе привет.

 

— Что случилось?

 

Стив хмыкает.

 

— Давай, поговори со мной, — Баки садится рядом и кладет руку на плечо Стива. И убирает, когда Стив пожимает плечами. Он чувствует, о чем Стив думает. 

 

— Что-то не так, — говорит тот, уставившись в свой рисунок. — У тебя слишком много денег и новых вещей, что-то нехорошее происходит, я просто знаю.

 

— О, Стиви, — Баки наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Длинная челка закрывает глаза, Баки запястьем убирает ее в сторону. Стив вздыхает.

 

— Ты знаешь меня, — говорит Баки. — Я бы сказал тебе, если бы что-нибудь случилось. Ты это знаешь, правда? Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты был в курсе. 

 

Стив прикусывает губу.

 

— В любой ситуации?

 

— Конечно, приятель. Нет никаких секретов, Баки Барнс — открытая книга.

 

— Вот только текст закодирован, — ворчит Стив. 

 

Баки сжимает его плечо, невероятно узкое под ладонью, вжимается пальцами в острые твердые ключицы.

 

— Как мне тебя убедить?

 

Стив смотрит на него, улыбается уголком рта. Эта улыбка настолько стивовская и привычная, что у Баки щемит в груди.

 

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, но глаза у него грустные. — Я тебе верю.

 

***

 

Удар по стеклу звучит так громко, что кажется, будто его разбили. 

 

Ирвинг дергается в сторону от Баки, ударяясь головой о крышу автомобиля. Раздается второй удар, и Баки натягивает брюки на бедра, шаря в поисках кнопок. 

 

— Ирвинг, — слышит он голос снаружи. — Vos machstu? (1)

 

Баки видит, как Ирвинг сглатывает. И пытается взять себя в руки.

 

— S'art eich? (2) — отзывается он суровым голосом.

 

— Выходи из машины, — говорит кто-то другой. 

 

Ирвинг смотрит на него широкими глазами с чертовски большими зрачками. Ему страшно. 

 

— Dumkop (3), — нежно зовет первый голос. — Он сказал тебе выйти из машины.

 

Ирвинг приглаживает волосы и выходит.

 

Баки вжимается в противоположную дверь автомобиля, забиваясь так далеко, как может. Подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их. 

 

— Кто этот мальчик? — спрашивает второй голос, мужчина явно старше и говорит с иностранным акцентом и более требовательным тоном.

 

— Er toig nit (4), — тихо произносит Ирвинг.

 

— Да, говори по-английски, — снова звучит голос. — Это Америка.

 

— Он просто… Он никто, — Баки через окно видит, как опускаются плечи Ирвинга. — Не стоит внимания.

 

— Вытащи его.

 

Ирвинг оборачивается и открывает дверь машины. У Баки в животе что-то переворачивается, он чувствует тошноту. Ирвинг дотягивается до него, хватает за руку и тащит. 

 

— Пойдем, — говорит он сквозь зубы. — Я попался. Тебе придется, — он дрожаще выдыхает. — Давай-давай.

 

Он с силой дергает Баки за руку, и тот думает о том, чтобы начать драться. О том, чтобы ударить Ирвинга в лицо. Или ногами изо всех сил. И сбежать. Но вместо этого он позволяет вытащить себя наружу и спотыкается. Его колени с отвратительным звуком врезаются в брусчатку. Вокруг никого нет. Раньше он был даже рад тому, как далеко от людей они останавливались.

 

— Так вот куда уходят деньги, да, Ирвинг? Я считал, что на Рут и девушек, а… — это второй голос, он принадлежит лысеющему мужчине ростом Баки по пояс. — Очень мило.

 

— Хирш, — зовет Ирвинг, крепче цепляясь рукой за рубашку Баки, — это не то, что ты думаешь.

 

— Это всегда то, что я думаю, — говорит Хирш, и в его голосе снова слышится сильный акцент. 

 

Первый голос — мужчина, ростом с Баки, кажется, моложе его и бесстрастно смотрит на них. В правой руке у него тяжелый пистолет и, видимо, именно им он стучал в окно машины. 

 

Хирш вздыхает и сжимает переносицу, глубоко задумавшись.

 

— Что нам с тобой делать? С тобой и с этим goyishe kurveh (5)?

 

Ирвинг отпускает Баки и сжимает кулаки. Легонько пихает Баки в бок.

 

— Да кому не насрать на него? — говорит он и сплевывает. Сплевывает в сторону Баки. 

 

— О, я вижу, — говорит Хирш, — Что за shandeh (6)?

 

Последнее, что Баки слышит — оглушительный грохот, с которым металл врезается в кости и плоть, а затем боль. И темнота.

 

***

 

Когда он приходит в себя, уже начинает светать. Ист-Ривер плещется у его лодыжек. Он чувствует, что пара костей сломана. Его и раньше избивали, но ничего серьезнее разбитых кулаков с ним не случалось. Внутренний голос кричит: «Иди домой!»

 

Баки снова вырубается.

 

*** 

 

— Эй.

 

Кто-то с силой трясет его за плечо. 

 

— Эй, парнишка.

 

Тряска продолжается.

 

— Вставай, малыш.

 

Все размыто.

 

— Не знаю, Джим, может, позвоним в полицию? — говорит второй голос.

 

— Нет, он сейчас очнется. Давай, малыш, вставай-ка.

 

Сильные руки хватают его и тянут вверх. Он чувствует, как мир вокруг меняется, даже с наглухо закрытыми глазами.

 

— Ты весь в синяках. Кто-то дома должен тебя подлечить.

 

— М-м-м? — настороженно тянет Баки.

 

— У тебя все лицо всмятку, — слова звучат совсем близко, но размыто, нечетко. 

 

— О.

 

— Можешь идти?

 

— Да, — Баки пытается моргнуть. — Я почти дома.

 

— Тебе нужны деньги на троллейбус?

 

— Нет, нет. Мне действительно недалеко.

 

Он пошатывается в сторону улицы. 

 

— Спасибо, ребята! — салютует он им.

 

Один из парней, выловивших его из реки, машет ему шляпой, и Баки направляется к дому. И каждый шаг больнее, чем удар кулаком.

 

***

 

Все тело Баки ноет от боли. Глаза отекли и почти ничего не видят. Он не сомневается, что после общения с тяжелой обувью иммигрантов у него сломана пара ребер. 

 

Отстраненно он надеется, что Ирвингу лучше, чем ему. Баки знает — хотя ему и претит это, — что из них двоих он отделался легче всего.

 

Вечерний свет просачивается в комнату сквозь пыльные шторы, дневной жар оседает на тротуаре. Всего лишь август, а Баки кажется, что их с Ирвингом история началась годы назад. Как и его отчаянное влечение к Стиву — он всегда так сильно хотел сделать ему хорошо. Это живет в нем с самого детства, с того времени, когда они были совсем маленькими. 

 

И Стив найдет, что ему сказать.

 

***

 

Баки больше, чем прав.

 

Стив возвращается домой из художественной школы и в ту же секунду падает на колени рядом с Баки. Вернее, сначала отбрасывает сумку в сторону, а потом кидается к нему.

 

Он зол, и это слабо сказано, Баки едва держится, но у него нет сил встать на ноги. 

 

Впрочем, если бы Стив нашел его на полдороге к дивану, лучше бы не стало. Весь в крови и синяках, рухнувший на бок на потертом ковре, как будто успел грохнуться на землю (а так и было) и не смог добраться до подушек. Он даже не попытался смыть кровь — черт возьми, просто не смог бы. Он хотел пойти к маме, но тело требовало дома и безопасности. И плевать на неизбежный гнев Стива.

 

Баки стонет, и от этого на его лице появляется осознанное выражение.

 

— Что… — спрашивает Стив. — Ради всего святого… Господи, блять, боже, Баки. Ты едва жив. Что за…

 

— Тш-ш-ш… — звук, который удается издать Баки, не слишком-то обнадеживает. — Быть полумертвым — твоя прерогатива, — он косится на Стива.

 

— Баки, какого черта?

 

— Прости…

 

Стив зажмуривается и трет лоб.

 

— Ты… ты не вернулся домой. И я волновался. Но… — он кривит губы. — Ты можешь встать?

 

Баки фыркает и начинает подниматься на ноги. Стив дергается к нему, чтобы помочь, подлезает под его руку, прижимается к боку и обхватывает за талию. И забирает себе немного усталости.

 

— Господи, Баки, что случилось? Ты уснул в канаве?

 

— Типа того.

 

Стив помогает ему зайти в спальню и движется по направлению к разобранной кровати Баки. 

 

— Лучше на твою, — бормочет Баки. И Стив услужливо меняет направление, подводя его к точно такой же, только безупречно заправленной, кровати. 

 

Когда Баки наконец-то падает на матрас, то испытывает полное блаженство. Он едва сдерживает стон облегчения.

 

— Мы должны снять с тебя одежду, — сосредоточенно говорит Стив. — Дать тебе пижамные штаны?

 

Баки кивает. 

 

Стив идет к их общему комоду, и Баки сквозь прищуренные веки наблюдает за тем, как он роется в верхнем ящике, отбрасывая в стороны трусы и майки, встав на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть. Наконец, он достает любимую синюю пижаму Баки.

 

— Эту?

 

— Да, приятель. Спасибо, — шепчет Баки. 

 

Стив уходит, чтобы принести стакан воды, а Баки снимает брюки и надевает пижамные штаны.

 

— Где твоя куртка? — спрашивает Стив, вернувшись в комнату.

 

— Без понятия, — отвечает Баки, но он знает — осталась в автомобиле Ирвинга, сброшенная в похотливой спешке.

 

Стив расстегивает пуговицы на рваной рубашке Баки и помогает ему выпутаться из нее, осторожно направляя руки. 

 

Когда он, наконец, видит все синяки на боках Баки, он задыхается. 

 

Он едва дернулся при виде синяков под глазами и окровавленных губ («в зеркале смотрятся хуже»), но над загорелым торсом Баки поработали сильнее. Стив проводит рукой по его груди, и у Баки пересыхает в горле. Это так нежно, и это Стив. Он осторожно прикасается к нему, ощупывает руку, и Баки не может вспомнить, дотрагивался ли он так до него раньше. Немного удивленно и в то же время с ужасом, словно не веря в то, что Баки может быть настолько изуродованным.

 

Баки легонько прикусывает разбитую губу, пытаясь справиться со вспышкой желания. Он думает, что отношения с Ирвингом заставили его в каком-то роде наконец-то осознать, чего именно он хотел, когда годы подряд делал все, чтобы привязать Стива к себе, а потом оттолкнуть, когда становилось слишком. Баки всегда хотел, но теперь ему страшно, что Стив поймет все по его лицу, несмотря на отек. Он хочет узнать Стива, хочет, чтобы Стив узнал его, очистил его. Стер последние несколько месяцев руками и ртом. 

 

Стив нежно дотрагивается до него. Промокает мягкой мочалкой опухшее лицо Баки, обматывает старой простыней грудь, надеясь облегчить боль. Размазывает арнику по синякам Баки, и каждое его прикосновение заставляет Баки дергаться и вздрагивать и, в конце концов, вытащить одну из подушек из аккуратной стопки и положить на колени, чтобы скрыть настойчивое возбуждение.

 

Стив расчесывает ему волосы, избавляясь от остатков воска. Он так бережно заботится о Баки, что тот пристыженно молчит и пытается дышать сквозь боль и возбуждение. Он всегда был ненасытным дураком: до девочек, танцев, виски (когда мог себе позволить), даже до того, что давал ему Ирвинг. И до счастья Стива. Он пьет его и никак не может утолить жажду. И думает, что заслужил удары кулаков, ног и приклада ружья. Заслужил, потому что бегал за юбками, жил слишком быстро, лез на рожон.

 

Он внезапно осознает, что Стив больше не прикасается к нему, а просто смотрит, скрестив руки на впалой груди. Взгляд скользит по коже Баки, будто фиксируя и запоминая травмы. Баки краснеет, и губы Стива изгибаются в полуулыбке-полугримасе.

— Двигайся, — говорит он, и Баки слушается. 

 

Стив подкладывает ему подушку и укрывает одеялом. Баки повинуется, заворачиваясь в простыни. Ткань холодит кожу, несмотря на летнюю жару. Стив бережно натягивает одеяло ему до подбородка.

 

— Удобно?

 

— М-м-м, — все, что удается сказать Баки в ответ. Ему кажется, что он будет спать вечно.

 

— Поговорим утром, — Стив сворачивается рядом с ним, легко положив руку на оголенный живот Баки. Их тела оказываются предусмотрительно далеко друг от друга.

 

Баки засыпает, слушая дыхание Стива, легкий свист и равномерный храп.

 

***

 

Спустя почти сутки Баки, наконец, находит в себе силы встать с кровати Стива не ради того, чтобы добраться до туалета. Сегодня суббота, он пропустил три дня и теперь, наверное, стал безработным. 

 

И у него по-прежнему все болит.

 

Дверь спальни открыта, и он видит Стива, который сидит за столом, голый по пояс и что-то вертит в руках. Рядом с ним чашка кофе и разложенная газета. 

 

Он поднимает взгляд, когда Баки выходит из комнаты, и у него темные глаза.

 

— Утро, — здоровается Баки.

 

— Нам надо поговорить.

 

Значит, сейчас. Баки подозревает, что Стив уже обо всем знает или, по крайней мере, догадывается — он наблюдательный и не идиот. Баки подходит ближе и понимает, что за сверкающий в солнечных лучах предмет у Стива в руках.

 

— «Джеймсу», — читает Стив насмешливым тоном.

 

— Стив…

 

— «Твой, И. Зиглер».

 

Баки тяжело вздыхает.

 

— Хороший портсигар, — вскользь замечает Стив. — Дамочки любят такие вещи.

 

— Хватит, Стив, это нечестно. 

 

— Ты знаешь, что значит «нечестно»? — уголки рта Стива опускаются. — Какой же ты идиот. 

 

— Я знаю. Я не…

 

— Не что?

 

— Не думал, — огрызается Баки. — Дай сюда.

 

Стив отрицательно мотает головой.

 

— Кто такой Зиглер?

 

— Никто. Он никто.

 

— Таинственный благодетель? Дополнительная работа в доках?

 

Баки опускает глаза, оставаясь беспомощно стоять между спальней и кухней. Нейтральная территория.

 

— Черт возьми, Бак. Ты лгал мне на протяжении недель.

 

— Не лгал, — поправляет Баки. — Недоговаривал.

 

— Если ты это так называешь, то я знать тебя не хочу.

 

— Стив, — жалобно тянет Баки. — Это не так. Все было не так. Я не думал, что ты… — он даже не может закончить гребанное предложение, потому что Стив смотрит на него так, словно он стоит меньше, чем золотой портсигар.

 

— Тебя могли убить, — говорит он стальным голосом. — Ты мог быть мертв, и это, кажется, почти случилось, а ради чего?

 

— Да ты сам такой же, — ляпает Баки, не подумав, и сразу сожалеет об этом. Неподходящий момент для этого спора.

 

Стив коротко, лающе смеется.

 

— Только цели у тебя были не очень-то благородные. Далековаты от жирного придурка из Деланси, который может разбить тебе лицо только за то, что ты встал на его пути.

 

— Благородные? — повторяет Баки. — Ты так полон благородства, Роджерс, что и представить себе не можешь, что кто-то вроде меня может хотеть выбраться из нищеты. Кто-то, кто меньше трясется над своей честью, может этого хотеть. И, может, мне понравилось.

 

Стив встает, сжимая кулаки. Расстояние между ними сокращается, их разделяет только стол. Это ближе, чем вытянутая рука. 

 

— Может, мне нравилось. А тебе? Такому идеальному тебе? Ты не любишь подарки? Ходить на пляж? Торт на день рождения, новые карандаши, нормальную еду, деньги на троллейбус? — ранка на его губе угрожает лопнуть, когда он выплевывает слова.

 

— Так помоги мне, Баки, — медленно тянет Стив. — Не то следующим, кто тебя ударит, буду я.

 

Баки подло ухмыляется, и его губа трескается.

 

— Ну, вперед, — рычит он, чувствуя вкус крови.

 

Стив, чертовски быстрый, бросается к нему через стол, врезается в него всем своим телом и валит на пол. Копчик Баки ноет, встречаясь с досками, а Стив приземляется сверху, сдавливая ему грудь, и драться с ним бесполезно. Он дышит короткими рывками, и по его лицу видно, как сильно он старается не заорать в голос.

 

Баки пытается поймать его руки, но Стив двигается слишком быстро и хаотично. Вместо этого Баки крепко хватается за бедра Стива и переворачивает их так, что Стив оказывается под ним, и ему удается перехватить его руки и прижать к бокам.

 

— Ты мог умереть, — повторяет Стив снова и снова, едва сдерживая слезы.

 

— Я знаю, — говорит Баки и едва слышит самого себя из-за шума крови в ушах. — Я знаю, и мне очень жаль. Очень, очень жаль. Я идиот. Это того не стоило. Не стоило.

 

Он отпускает тощее предплечье и подносит руку к лицу Стива, не на шутку залитому слезами. Чувствует, что привкус меди на губах смешался с солью и понимает, что тоже плачет. Обхватывает ладонью лицо Стива.

 

— Посмотри на меня.

 

Стив плотно сжимает веки.

 

— Давай, Стиви, — Баки гладит его лицо, и Стив открывает глаза, влажные, голубые, покрасневшие. 

 

Их груди соприкасаются, Баки все еще сжимает руку Стива, а его колени обхватывают узкие бедра, и ему на мгновение кажется, что они вернулись в детство и катаются по полу в гостиной миссис Роджерс, похожие на непослушных щенят, как это было до того, как Баки вырос и перестал дурачиться со Стивом. Не мог, потому что Стив был намного слабее Баки. Впрочем, сейчас кажется, что узкое пространство между ними кипит от едва сдерживаемой энергии.

 

Стив икает, снова всхлипывает и смотрит на него, а потом кладет руку ему на колено, обтянутое пижамными штанами. 

 

— Твой рот, — его голос срывается. — Это я сделал?

 

Баки облизывает губы и качает головой:

 

— Нет. Последствия той ночи.

 

Стив вздрагивает и выглядит так, словно снова собирается плакать.

 

— Бак, зачем?

 

— Для тебя, мелкий, — Баки нежно улыбается, — и для меня. Но для тебя тоже. Я должен заботиться о тебе, — он мягко цепляет Стива за подбородок.

 

— Нет, — скулит Стив, — не так. Ты не должен ложиться под кого-то ради меня, я не особенный.

 

— Я всегда ложился под парней, Стиви. Всегда так было.

 

Стив в замешательстве смотрит на него.

 

— В этот раз, — грустно говорит Баки, — я просто получил за это деньги.

 

— Но девочки…

 

Он фыркает.

 

— Девочки тоже хороши. Мягкие, теплые, действительно вкусно пахнут....

 

Прежде, чем он успевает закончить, Стив тянется к нему и целует в губы, залитые кровью.

 

И, господи, Баки кажется, что он может умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Он обхватывает лицо Стива обеими руками и целует так, словно тонет. Стив не идеально целуется, но это лучший поцелуй в жизни Баки. Стив издает тихие звуки, и Баки нежно покусывает его нижнюю губу, вылизывает его рот, когда тот испуганно вздыхает.

 

Он склоняется над Стивом, выгибается, кладет руку ему на поясницу, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении и прижимать вплотную к груди. Стив запускает пальцы во влажные волосы Баки у основания шеи, а другой рукой стискивает его предплечье, прижимаясь к нему, сливаясь с ним. Он шире открывает рот, и они мокро целуются, так, как Баки не целовался раньше, полностью теряя контроль и выдыхая друг другу в рот.

 

Стив внезапно отстраняется и издает болезненно звучащий глубокий вздох. Он хватается за Баки обеими руками, и Баки внимательно смотрит на него, пытаясь поймать взгляд. Ему хочется опустить Стива на пол и разглядывать прямо посреди гостиной. Ему хочется поднять Стива и отнести в спальню, и будь проклят ушиб ребер. Ему хочется поглотить Стива Роджерса целиком.

 

— Я не думал, что…

 

— М-м-м? — мычит Баки, и их рты все еще очень близко.

 

— Я не думал, что ты хочешь, — вздох, — меня. Я думал… Я не знаю, что я думал, — Стив смеется немного отчаянно и делает глубокий вдох. 

 

— Думаю, мы оба были довольно глупыми, — бормочет Баки ему в губы и целует его снова, не дав запротестовать. И целует, целует, притягивая Стива к себе на колени, прислоняется спиной к одной из ножек стола и осторожно подталкивает Стива, заставляя потереться об него. Гладит позвонки на его спине снова и снова, скользит руками вниз от поясницы к бедрам, подхватывает под колени и, когда Стив сгибает ноги, обхватывая его за талию, подхватывает его под задницу.

 

— Эй, — ахает Стив, когда Баки встает, поднимая его, — поставь меня на пол, — он пихает Баки плечом, но сильнее стискивает бедрами талию. 

 

Баки несет Стива в спальню, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Массирует пальцами его задницу, Стив вздрагивает, и Баки впервые чувствует, как его напряженный член прижимается к голому животу. 

 

— Стиви, — бормочет он в кожу чуть ниже уха. — Стив Роджерс. Ты совсем другой, знаешь? Ты особенный. 

 

Он толкается языком в маленькую ямочку за мочкой уха Стива, и Стив с неприличным придыханием стонет: «Баки». И ерзает, толкая Баки пятками в поясницу.

 

Он опускает Стива на свою кровать и пристально смотрит на него. Аккуратно лежащие светлые волосы растрепались, а щеки разрумянились. В лучах позднего утреннего солнца он кажется, скорее, алебастровым, чем непривычно бледным. Баки издает одобрительный звук, что-то среднее между рычанием и стоном, и Стив, господи, краснеет до самой груди и опускает голову.

— О, нет, ты не будешь меня стесняться, — упрекает Баки.

 

Стив поднимает подбородок.

 

— Не забудь, кто первым кого поцеловал.

 

— Я никогда ничего о тебе не забуду, — обещает тот.

 

Он опрокидывает Стива на спину, и тот охотно поддается, немного неловко раскинув руки в стороны, и Баки берет их в свои и целует Стива в губы. Наслаждается разочарованным ворчанием Стива, когда отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать шею и грудь. Проводит носом по ребрам Стива, прослеживая каждую впадинку и косточку. Скользит губами по животу, прижимаясь ртом к влажной коже. Одной рукой тянется к резинке тонких трусов Стива, прося разрешения, и Стив крепко стискивает его вторую руку.

 

— Я никогда не… Я на самом деле… — начинает Стив, и Баки смотрит на него из-под растрепанных волос.

 

— А я — да, — говорит он, и Стив ухмыляется, ловя его пухлую нижнюю губу и сжимая между зубов, и у него одновременно открытое, взволнованное и дразнящее выражение лица. Баки чувствует, как от этого его член дергается. 

 

И это Стив. Это все Стив. То, что они делают, вдруг оказывается реальным. Настолько реальным, что Баки на секунду кажется, что те люди, должно быть, убили его, убили и выбросили тело, очередной труп на берегу Ист-Ривер. Иначе как объяснить то, что Стив — маленький Стив Роджерс, который кидается на парней вдвое больше, — смотрит на него широко открытыми голубыми глазами и, приоткрыв рот, следит за тем, как Баки расстегивает штаны и спускает вниз. Он услужливо приподнимает задницу, словно для него это привычно, и улыбка Баки становится немного волчьей. И если он будет продолжать так делать, его губа никогда не заживет.

 

И, действительно, думает Баки, где такому быть, как не в сказке. Он собирается лечь на живот, чтобы накрыть ртом твердый член лучшего друга. И ему не стыдно, когда он громко стонет от одной лишь мысли и принимается за работу. Это лучший вариант рая из всех, что он представлял.

 

Когда он смотрит вверх, Стив жмурится, прижимая одну руку к покрасневшей груди, а другой все еще сжимая пальцы Баки. И это как… Как что-то нереально, что-то, чего Баки никогда не видел раньше. Он вылизывает Стива языком снова и снова, обхватывая член свободной рукой и опускаясь ртом до сжатого кулака. Слюна стекает у него по подбородку и костяшкам пальцев, и он пытается взять член Стива как можно глубже в горло. Он не хочет себя заткнуть, он хочет заглотить так много Стива, как только возможно. 

 

Стив кончает, и у него дрожат бедра, он крепко стискивает Баки и стонет его имя, а Баки слизывает все, что он мог случайно пропустить с костяшек пальцев и горячей кожи Стива. Его горьковатое отпущение грехов.

 

***

 

— Посмотри на себя, — позже говорит Баки, когда они все еще лениво валяются в квартире, переместившись в гостиную, растянувшись на диване и включив радио. 

 

Стив не удосужился натянуть штаны обратно, и его простые белые трусы обтягивают бедра, обхватывающие талию Баки. 

 

— Боже, видел бы ты себя, — Баки качает головой.

 

Стив краснеет. Он краснеет так чертовски красиво, что Баки хочется отнести его обратно в спальню. 

 

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, наклоняясь вперед и прижимая руки к груди Баки.

 

Баки заводит руки за голову, хватается за подлокотник дивана и тянется, чтобы лучше видеть.

 

— Просто никогда не думал, что все так получится, — говорит он. — Никогда не думал, что ты захочешь так, — он толкается бедрами, поясняя, и Стив снова прикусывает нижнюю губу.

 

— Ну, — Стив кажется немного смущенным, — ты мог спросить.

 

Баки хватает его за плечи и дергает вниз, утягивая в жаркий поцелуй.

 

— Думаю, я спрошу, — говорит он, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

 

***

 

Неделю спустя Баки спускается в Ред Хук, ожидая, что ему скажут проваливать.

 

Впрочем, это неважно.

 

Прошлой ночью они со Стивом сдвинули кровати так, как делали детьми, или зимой, когда было особенно холодно. А сейчас — и Баки чувствует дрожь — он может обвиться вокруг Стива, и они оба будут знать, чего хотят друг от друга в темноте.

 

Что касается Баки, то если где-то ему и скажут проваливать, то это будет на работе.

 

***

 

Он едва может поверить, когда начальник говорит ему, что он может брать фуражку и идти в доки к остальным грузчикам. 

 

— Спасибо, — говорит он, с благодарностью пожимая руку мистера Йепера. — Спасибо большое, правда. Не могу передать, как много это для меня значит. 

 

Тот просто пожимает плечами.

 

— Не благодари меня. Благодари мистера Зиглера.

 

Баки смотрит на него. 

 

— Ты знаешь, кто это, если вы встречались, — уточняет начальник. — Парень щеголеватого вида, ездит на Шевроле. Часто тут ошивался. Что бы ты ни сделал, чтобы получить его помощь, постарайся его не разочаровать.

 

Баки молча кивает. Но если бы смог открыть рот, то поклялся бы.

 

Он возвращается к работе.

 

***

 

Когда Баки приходит домой, Стив стоит на цыпочках, пытаясь достать банку тунца. Это самое милое из всего, что он когда-либо видел. Он подскакивает и хватает банку с полки. Обнимает Стива сзади.

 

— Эй, — слабо протестует Стив. — Я справлюсь, спасибо тебе большое.

 

— Конечно, — Баки улыбается и прижимается подбородком к его макушке. — Расскажи, как бы ты это сделал без меня.

 

Стив шлепает его.

 

— Ты ужасен, Баки.

 

— Ужасно влюблен в тебя, — он щекочет бока Стива, и тот ерзает, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и откидываясь на руки. 

 

— Тьфу. Слава богу, что ты не осознал этого раньше, а то я успел бы выслушать все твои дурацкие шутки.

 

Баки целует его в нос.

 

— Брысь, — говорит Стив. — Я не твоя девушка. Хватит сходить с ума.

 

— Я схожу по тебе с ума с самого детства.

 

— Это другое, — Стив, кажется, язвит.

 

— Как скажешь, детка.

 

Ему приходится отпрыгнуть, чтобы увернуться от шлепка.

 

***

 

Как только его тело исцелилось и не осталось даже шрамов, Ирвинг возвращается. Время года сменилось, теперь мужчины работают не в одних майках и штанах с подтяжками, а в рубашках с длинными рукавами, которые защищают от утреннего холодного ветра с залива.

 

Баки опускает голову и сосредотачивается на крючках и веревках, чтобы проконтролировать погрузку ящика с бананами. Уголком глаза он видит, как Ирвинг оглядывается, разыскивая его, останавливая взгляд на похожих мужчинах. Баки натягивает кепку ниже.

 

Очевидно, он знает, что Баки выжил и все еще работает здесь. Ему стоило бы найти другую работу, пойти в пекарню или потратить накопленные деньги на учебу вместе со Стивом.

 

Сердце странно екает, когда он видит, как Ирвинг идет прочь от берега, подняв воротник и низко надвинув шляпу, скрывающую орлиный нос. Ему грустно из-за того, что произошло между ними, хотя он и не хочет ничего возвращать.

 

Он сказал бы, что Ирвинг подобен бумерангу. От него невозможно избавиться.

 

***

 

— Он вернулся, — говорит Баки Стиву, когда они лежат вместе в бруклинской темноте.

 

— Кто? — сонным голосом спрашивает Стив, прижимаясь лицом к плечу Баки.

 

— И. Зиглер.

 

Они не говорили о нем, не обсуждали подробности. И будь Баки проклят, если он заставит Стива испугаться и разрушит их хрупкие отношения. Не тогда, когда он ждал так долго, и уж точно не из-за Ирвинга.

 

— О, — Стив смотрит на него из-под челки.

 

— Да.

 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что…

 

— Нет, нет, вовсе нет, — заикается Баки, даже не дослушав вопрос. Ответ в любом случае «нет».

 

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив и поворачивается к Баки спиной. 

 

— Эй-эй, — Баки дергает плечом, сдвигаясь так, чтобы прижаться к Стиву. 

 

— Я пытаюсь спать.

 

— Нет, не пытаешься.

 

Он целует бледную шею Стива, прижимается лицом к золотистым волоскам и веснушкам. Поднимается поцелуями вверх и скользит вдоль нежной ушной раковины. Стив так хорошо пахнет. Всегда хорошо.

 

— Не будь таким, — шепчет он, щекоча дыханием шею Стива.

 

— Каким?

 

— Сам знаешь, — Баки обхватывает рукой его бедра и тянет на себя. Прижимается к его заднице и нежно, настойчиво трется, выписывая круги. 

 

— Баки, — предостерегающе тянет Стив, но легко поддается, прислоняясь с тихим вздохом, который бьет Баки напрямую в член. Его пальцы почти целиком накрывают голый живот Стива. Он двигается дальше, просовывает руку в трусы Стива и радостно урчит ему в волосы, почувствовав, что тот уже наполовину возбужден.

 

— Я хочу… — он замолкает, прижимаясь ртом к месту, где шея перетекает в молочно-белое плечо. 

 

— Хочешь что? — шепчет Стив.

 

— Хочу тебя. Ты позволишь мне? Позволишь это сделать?

 

Стив ничего не отвечает, позволяя голове упасть обратно Баки на плечо. Баки не сдается:

 

— Я никогда этого не делал, то есть, я делал это с девушками, но обычным способом. Так что я никогда этим не занимался. Нет, — он останавливается и целует Стива в висок, — я имею в виду, я не был сверху.

 

Стив не двигается.

 

— Ты..?

 

— Да, — многозначительно повторяет Баки. — Но тебе понравится. Я могу сделать тебе действительно хорошо, вот увидишь.

 

— Ты хочешь меня? — у Стива подрагивает голос. — Хочешь в меня войти?

 

— Боже, да, Стиви.

 

Стив поворачивается в его руках, потираясь об него, и Баки стонет.

 

— И ты хочешь этого не потому, что я меньше и…

 

— О, Стив, черт, конечно же, не поэтому. Просто хочу быть к тебе так близко, как только возможно. Ничего другого, — он облизывает губы. — Сейчас недостаточно близко.

 

Стив, кажется, заинтересован очевидной логикой Баки. Он коротко кивает — так, как может только Стив Роджерс, и Баки чувствует, как все тело покрывается мурашками. Знакомое тепло в животе, которое он всегда ощущает рядом со Стивом, усиливается до лихорадки. У Стива такое серьезное выражение лица, что Баки хочется поцеловать его, и он целует до тех пор, пока Стив не начинает тяжело дышать ему в рот, и они трутся друг о друга, путаясь лодыжками в простынях.

 

— Господи, Баки, — выдыхает Стив, когда они немного отстраняются. 

 

— Я знаю. Я знаю.

 

— Господи.

 

— Ты действительно хочешь? — спрашивает Баки, внезапно смутившись.

Стив кивает, смотря на него широко распахнутыми глазами. У него влажные и покрасневшие губы.

 

Баки мог бы съесть его живьем.

 

— Ты, м-м-м…

 

— Погоди, — говорит Стив и скатывается с него. Забирается под кровать и вытаскивает оттуда маленькую баночку вазелина. — Я достал это. Недавно. 

 

— Вау.

 

Стив пожимает плечами.

 

— Я не настолько невинен.

 

— Да, но ты не такой испорченный, как я, — Баки забирает у него баночку и толкает его обратно на подушку. 

 

— Ну, таких больше нет, — ухмыляется Стив.

 

— Ты будешь, когда я с тобой закончу.

 

У Стива дергается кадык. Он приоткрывает губы. 

 

— Снимай трусы, — говорит Баки, и Стив, извиваясь, выпутывается из них. Баки отбрасывает их в сторону, и Стив даже не пытается прикрыться, а ложится обратно так бесстыдно, что это даже вызывающе. Это зрелище Баки вряд ли сможет забыть. Ему будет нужно что-то теплое, когда однажды он уедет отсюда. 

 

Все получается медленно. Баки осторожно отвинчивает крышку баночки, садится на корточки и смотрит на Стива: тот коротко дышит, но не потому, что находится на грани приступа, одну руку с растопыренными пальцами он прижал к горлу, а другую опустил Баки на колено. Он раздвинул ноги, но ничем не похож на лежащих на спине девочек. Он намного лучше.

 

Он хлопает Баки по ноге, и Баки улыбается, придвигается ближе и забрасывает костлявую ногу Стива себе на плечо. Он хорошо изучил тело Стива, но в таком состоянии перед глазами все расплывается, заставляя хныкать. Смотря на Стива, он опускает указательный палец в вазелин, размазывает по коже, получается слишком много, но кому есть до этого дело?

 

Он костяшками гладит внутреннюю часть бедра Стива, крепко удерживая другую ногу на плече, и каждый раз, когда он приближается, Стив издает короткий стон предвкушения. И Баки берет его. Обводит скользкими пальцами края сжатой дырки, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом. Он вздергивает бедра, давая Баки лучший доступ.

 

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Баки и сам задыхается.

 

Стив очень серьезно кивает, но Баки видит, как он хватается за грудь. 

 

Он очень нежно давит, двигая пальцем внутрь и наружу, совсем немного растягивая дырку. Он помнит, как это — как вначале все горит, потом начинает ощущаться по-другому, пока не перерастает в необходимость. А потом он возьмет Стива. 

 

— Потрогай себя, — говорит он. Ирвинг учил этому, говорил, что так будет легче, лучше. И Стив подчиняется, оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена и медленно себя лаская. Баки проталкивает внутрь второй палец, и Стив издает самый красивый мяукающий стон из всех, что Баки слышал.

 

— Вот так, детка.

 

Стив немного резко смотрит на него, но Баки толкается внутрь, и плоть сильно сжимается вокруг.

 

— Вот так.

 

Стив тяжело дышит и стискивает собой его палец.

 

— Баки, — говорит он. — Баки, ты не можешь звать меня деткой, это…

 

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Баки и поворачивает руку, начиная двигаться всерьез, а Стив тает и тянется вперед каждый раз, когда Баки вынимает палец.

 

— Ты можешь, можешь дать мне…

 

— Больше? — подсказывает Баки, и Стив кивает. — Да. Конечно, могу, детка.

 

Он смазывает еще один палец и скользит им внутрь. Член Стива вздрагивает каждый раз, когда он двигается, просит большего, ждет, и вскоре Стив давит на пальцы Баки, пихая пяткой в лопатку.

 

Баки двигает запястьем из стороны в сторону, раздвигает пальцы ножницами, растягивая, и, когда он полностью вытаскивает их, Стив стонет. Баки успокаивающе прижимает руку к низу его живота. 

 

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что получше, — бормочет он, и это звучит очень самодовольно. 

 

Стив кривит лицо и выглядит так, словно собирается ударить Баки по щеке, но вместо это забрасывает вторую ногу Баки на плечо, заставляя Баки поднять брови. Он… он немного гордится.

 

— Давай, — скулит Стив. — Сделай это.

 

Баки фыркает.

 

— Мне стоило догадаться.

 

Он смазывает себя, принося рукой долгожданное облегчение от боли возбуждения, добавляет вазелин на тело Стива и направляет себя, ища вход.

 

Он кивает, и Стив кивает в ответ. Они решаются. 

 

— Сделай это, — говорит Стив, и Баки делает, и, о боже, о боже, Стив такой чертовски узкий даже после всей подготовки, и он врезается пятками Баки в спину, а Баки, Баки кажется, что он разваливается, разрывается на части прямо сейчас. Стив крепко зажмуривается, и Баки заставляет себя немного двигаться, входя на одну головку и выходя обратно. 

 

— Дыши. Давай, Стиви, детка, дыши. Все будет хорошо.

 

Стив делает глубокий вдох, и Баки толкается в него целиком. Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу, морщит лоб и смотрит на него неуверенным взглядом. 

 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Баки, заставляя себя замереть несмотря на то, как сильно хочется двигаться. 

 

— Не останавливайся, — выдавливает Стив. — Просто не останавливайся.

 

У него на щеках блестят слезы, но Баки делает так, как он сказал. Он никогда не мог отказать Стиву.

 

Вот оно, думает он немного дико, это оно. Он может умереть счастливым здесь и сейчас и не захочет возвращаться обратно. Стив горячий и плотно сжимает его, и это совсем не похоже на секс с девушкой, и в тысячу раз лучше, чем он ожидал, и неудивительно, что Ирвинг хотел взять его, и блять-блять-блять, потому что Стив продолжает повторять его имя, когда бедра Баки движутся взад-вперед, толкаясь в его задницу снова и снова.

 

Баки немного приходит в себя и наклоняется вперед, цепляется руками за плечи Стив и прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи. Руки Стива скользят ему в волосы, бедра стискивают его лицо, и он такой маленький и, черт возьми, согнутый почти пополам.

 

— Баки, боже, Баки, — говорит он, — больше, пожалуйста, больше, просто дай мне еще, не бойся мне навредить…

 

Баки приподнимается, крепко хватается руками и дает Стиву то, о чем он просит. Толкается жестче, и чем быстрее он двигается, тем легче становится, тем больше расслабляется Стив и поощряет его короткими стонами, и Баки никогда бы не подумал, что у Стива могут быть такие мокрые глаза, но, господи, он уже на грани. 

 

Баки чувствует, как Стив дрочит себе между их телами, стискивает сильнее, смотрит извиняющимися глазами и кончает им на животы. Тело Стива содрогается в спазмах вокруг Баки, и ему хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, изливаясь в Стива так, словно это цель всей его жизни.

 

— Прости, прости, — тихо повторяет Стив, и Баки отрывается от его влажной шеи. Убирает мокрые волосы со лба, гладит по щеке и целует в губы.

 

— Что ты, не надо. За что ты извиняешься?

 

Стив замолкает. Морщит нос.

 

— Знаешь, — говорит он, всхлипывая, — я без понятия.

 

Они смеются, и Баки выходит из него с тихим хлюпающим звуком. Скатывается со Стива, ложится на спину, берет Стива за руку и переплетает их пальцы. 

 

— И как? Хорошо было?

 

Стив привстает и растягивает губы в глупой полуулыбке.

 

— Заткнись, Баки.

 

И он так и делает.

 

***

 

Наступает новая эра. В город на несколько месяцев приезжает Старк Экспо, будущее уже наступило, а Баки Барнс влюблен.

 

Он бросает работу, потому что Ирвинг не перестает ошиваться рядом, но и не надеется, что тот остановится. Сейчас все равно холодно, на улице декабрь, и, когда воздух начинает кусаться, многие ребята уходят с работы. Он устраивается на работу в закусочную Тома рядом с главным филиалом библиотеки, где работает Стив, и все становится по-другому, и готовить гамбургеры лучше, чем таскать грузы.

 

Но лучшее — не это. Лучшее заключается в том, что Стив любит его. 

 

И Баки не может стоять на месте. Ему хочется сгрести весь Бруклин в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

 

***

 

И логично, что сразу после приходит война, падает, как снег под дверь, возвращается, как бумеранг. И так же, как в наступлении зимы, Баки уверен в том, что ему скоро придется уехать. 

 

Но, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас.

________  
1\. Что ты делаешь?  
2\. Чего тебе?  
3\. Идиот  
4\. Он мусор, ничто  
5\. Шлюха  
6\. Позор, стыд


End file.
